


dear teenagers

by SpiderShell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Rants, Real Life, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Is it true that the best years are the teenage years? cuz I feel like these are theworstones, the ones that crush your soul, beat your childish dreams into pulp, and drown your heart. This is the time where you're forced to grow up before you're ready while your emotions churn like a whirlpool, staining imperfections on your mind and heart and life.What's the big deal about being a teenager?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	dear teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight last night, so I apologise for the angst rofl. 
> 
> NOTE: the lyrics are from the song "dear teenagers" by Tate McRae. It's an unreleased song of hers that can be found here: [dear teenagers - tate mcrae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8iEPoDX2wY&list=PLhoYm3NT2tYefzxHXvvJ-PJT1kuoGjWLw&index=32)

_Kinda feels like the end of the world_  
_Every once and a while_  
_If I'm being honest_  
_Kinda get caught up always asking myself why_  
_Is it really worth it?_  
_Try to stay away from all the fake ones and the stupid lies_  
_But I can't be perfect_  
_Yeah I don't know why sometimes I even try_

_But if you look at all the nights_  
_Empty parking lots at 9_  
_Everything just feels alright for a second_  
_And the reckless moments that you spend_  
_Where you just can't let them end_  
_And you just feel alright for a second_

_It isn't so bad_  
_If you look at what's been good_  
_Can promise you that it all seems messed up_  
_And you lose all that you had_  
_Every time that you get burned_  
_I don't know much but I can tell you it's true_  
_The bad days get better_  
_Might seem like forever_  
_But the bad days get better_

* * *

Is it true that the best years are the teenage years? cuz I feel like these are the _worst ones_ , the ones that crush your soul, beat your childish dreams into pulp, and drown your heart. This is the time where you're forced to grow up before you're ready while your emotions churn like a whirlpool, staining imperfections on your mind and heart and life. 

What's the big deal about being a teenager?

All it brought me was pain. And it's not even over, but I'm so _done_ , sitting here on my desk, staring out the dark windows with earphones in. Idek how to explain all my thoughts and release all my feelings. I'm such a mess lol.

Time is always moving, moving, and it's the one thing I'm truly afraid of. Is there enough time? What if I waste it all? Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning and I really wish life would get it over with. 

Sometimes I ask myself if it's really worth it. I try so, so hard to be perfect, but I can't. Why?

Does depression ever really go away?

But there are moments when it feels better, where I let myself believe that things will be ok. Even though it's all messed up and it feels like i've lost my mind, the bad days get better. 

I've been trying to notice the small things: how the sunlight reflects on the window panes, the patterns of veins in a leaf, the smell of my favourite pillow. Taking note of the details reminds me that I have a purpose. That even if life goes down, i can stop and breathe, and let everything feel alright for a second. 

After all, this won't last forever.

~ peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> Have an awesome day!!


End file.
